When Aro met Sulpicia
by dalittopixievamp PiciVolturi
Summary: Sulpicia was 5 when she lost her parents to the great fire of rome. Aro takes her in, and raises her.  Lemons in future chapters! this is a prequel to Aro and Sulpicia's honeymoon.
1. Chapter 1

hEY PEOPLE :D

this is dedicated to my awesome reviewer ChildOfThe90s aka my awesome roleplay husband :D yes. i promised you i'd write, so here it is! sorry if i can't log on later, cus i might be busy, but my computer will be on anyways!

so here:)

note that this is set during the great fire of rome, and sulpicia is 5.:)

Sulpicia POV

" Oooohh... baby sulpicia is crying again!" one of the taller kids taunted me while pulling my elaborate golden braids.

" Stop it! there's dust in my eye!" I cried out, rubbing away my tears. My family was gone. My father pushed me out of the house just before the flaming pillar cut him from he refused to leave my mother as she was half trapped under the burning building. I promised him that i wouldn't cry. I promised him that i would be strong.

" She's gonna cry again! hahahahaha!" another ruddy looking kid spat.

"Just, leave me alone!" I yelled after them as they were shooed away by their parents.

I sat in what remains of my beautiful marble home. Everything was charred.

"Are you hurt?" I gentle, concerned voice cooed from above. All i could see was an expensive looking pair of shoes that peaked from dark robes. As my eyes traveled up this dark figure, my eyes landed upon a youthful, perfect face of some man. I would blushed slightly at the stranger and looked whimpered slightly. Why would he want to talk to me anyways? I was nothing but baby sulpicia.

"Such an Angel." He smiled at the blond man, also youthful and pale. The blond man walked away after rolling his eyes. They were probably aristocrats on the social hierachy. Their dressing was slightly outlandish, but dark cloaks were not an uncommon sight.

There was something about them that was different. Something special.

The stranger knelt down beside me and wiped my face with a soft lacy handkerchief. "What's your name, dear?"

" My name is Sulpicia Severus Augustus." I sniffed as i held tightly to the black material.

"Augustus? you're a royalty? Such an honour to be in your presence, little princess!" He laughed humorously.I smiled.

"That's the smile I wanted to see!So.. your family...is.." he trailed off sensitively.

That was when I couldn't control my tear anymore. I cried. I felt so embarassed, so upset that i had broken my promise to my family. To stay strong, that's all they asked for, and i can't even do that.

" Hush, dear.. hush," He said, putting his arms around me. I can't believe i was taking comfort from a stranger! Papa always said that I shouldn't talk to strangers. I clung onto the soft fabric of his cloak. His scent was like nothing I've ever smelt. Not like the sweet wine at the elaborate banquets, not like the honeyed pork at the tables. It was a smooth, delicate musk that was only present in the forests at dawnbreak.

There was no where i could go now, no where. if he was to sell me into slavery, then so be it. I have nothing.

My mind vaguely remembers us travelling quickly to another city. It was like floating, only.. faster.

I was set down in a villa off a coast. I could see the smoke rising from the imperial capital. My dress had been burnt slightly, and torn halfway up to my knee. As the stranger carried me up two flights of stairs into a room, I noticed the elaborate decorations, and the various "V" symbols on the walls.A maternal woman's voice meets my ears.

"Aro!Brother! A child, Really? No. I refuse to feed from her."

" Not dinner, Didyme. This is Sulpicia. She's.. special."

He set me on the bed and two pairs of beautiful red eyes stared down at me. The lady beamed at me as she would her own child.

" Hey there," she said, stroking my cheek. " Such an Angel!" she cried out in glee.

" I know." The stranger man, Aro, replied, satisfied at himself.

Just then, another man with dark hair walked in. The lady, Didyme jumped from her current position above me and rushed to meet this man.

"Marcus! Love, I missed you.." They embrace before sharing a passionate kiss.

I turn my head shyly away, and as I did, my eyes met those of Aro, who was also turning his head away. We had the same reaction.

"Marc! can we keep her? please? prettyyy prettyy please?" She begged, puckering her lips at Marcus, who held her from her waist.

Marcus shot one adoring look at me," Wel.. if you insist love, she doesn't have anywhere else to go anyways, so why not?"

Didyme squealed once and then floated back to me.

" Let's get you cleaned up, shall me love?" She asked as she placed a kiss on my forehead. I had not remembered that i was holding Aro's hand but letting go of it was awfully difficult. His perfect face was contorted in a mask of empathy and adoration.

Didyme led me into a beautiful bathroom, which i could say was close to what i had back home, except it was encrusted in all sorts of jewels. On the base of the tub was the formation "V" in green marble. I stepped in as Didyme washed me lovingly and letting me play with the water for a while.

She lifted me from the water in a hot towel and came back shortly with a pink tunic that was rather decent, torn neatly at the edges and roughly but finely stitched to fit me.

"This was mine a while back, but i guess you need it more than me."

"Thank you, missus, really... this is more than i deserve." I replied.

" Well you better start getting used to it, because from now on, Me and marcus, the tall guy you saw just now who is desperately needing a haircut, yea, that guy, we are gonna look after you, and we promise to love you every second of it. hmm?" She smiled kindly. I knew this was it. I had to erase all my memories of my family. This was my new family now. Not bad.. but really just luxurious.

I nodded obediantly and followed her out, overhearing a heated arguement.

" Let's just give this a shot, Caius. She could be a third generation guard! We could raise her, make her a lady as well, huh? I'd take full responsibility of her. Promise." I think Aro said.

" Yes, besides, Didyme and I already love that girl, she has no where to go!" Yep, that was definitely Marcus.

" No. I WILL NOT. I repeat. I WILL NOT tolerate this. You have gone too far. Open an orphanage then, so many kids out there homeless as well!" He spat sarcastically back. I could hear footsteps storming out.

As I entered the room, Aro sighs and exchanges a glance with Marcus.

" Let me have a look at my new little girl." Marcus said, extending his arms out. His cloak was made form a different fabric, so I have noticed. I rested on his shoulder as he patted my back." Shh.. sleep my child. You're safe now." He cooed as Didyme held my hand from behind him. I stole a glance at Aro. He seemed somewhat jealous. Perhaps it's because he needs a hug?

I struggled and squirmed out of Marcus' arms after giving him a peck on the cheek. I landed on the floor and ran towards Aro, where we recieved me with open arms.

" I love you too." I admitted softly into his ear. Yes. This is better. I felt better with this.. Aro person.

I had not notice Marcus and Didyme leave the room but I heard the door close behind them.

His icy fingers comb through my hair, and as if handling some fragile vase, he set me on his bedspread where I made myself comfortable. Then he blew out a few candles, making the room dimmer.

" Do you like music, pici?"

_Pici._ it felt so foreign but so comfortable.

I nodded with a smile. His lips upturned as he pulled a harp from the corner of his room. I crawled over to him where he sat on the edge of the bed. I strummed my fingers on the strings, pulled taut at the top and bottom. This harp was made of solid gold.

" My pici is a future musician? I like that." He said as I stopped my experimenting and crawled back to my place on the bed.

He chuckled once as he played a hypnotising but luring tune. My eyes could not hold on any longer and I fall into a state of half lucid dream. Then the music stopped. I felt his hands hold me close to him on the bed and pull me under the warm black duvet. Hi cold body made it a perfect condition for me to sleep. I felt a kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Goodnight, Pici." He whispers.

THIS IS PART ONE!

if you want part two, please review :)

XOXO

Sulpicia.

p.s., shoutout to COT90s, You might find some line.. *familiar*

:)*wink*


	2. aro's free previews

Due to popular demands.

please.

put up with my giddiness :)

IT'S BEEN A FEW YEARS OKAY? i skip age in here. she's like... 14 ish here. next chapter might be different :)

SPOV.

I opened my eyes. Bright sunlight penetrated through the thin white curtains that flap rhythmicly to the wind.

I turned to see the aro smiling at me. he was perfect. too perfect. his smile was too weird.

I whimpered slightly before smiling back. " Good morning sir," I greeted politely. " How was your sleep? I hope i was not too noisy..." I drawled into a yawn.

" Nope, perfect. I slept.. like the dead! of course. you? was my mattress accomodating to the little princess?" He asked smoothly.

" Good, your mattress.. was actually really comfy, no wonder you slept like the dead." I smiled sleepily. I moved in closer to him to hold his cold body.

"Oh.. you're really cold.. did i hog the blankets? I'm really sorry..." I trailed off, before reaching forward to place a light kiss on his cheek. It felt so wrong, it had never felt wrong before. I kissed everyone, my parents.. my siblings... why does it feel so wrong to kiss him like this? I felt..._ shy_.

He froze up, and then melted slowly into a smile. I tilted my head to gauge his reaction.

Slowly, he supports my neck and places his forehead on mine. Looking me straight in the eye, he says," you know you can tell me anything. I'll be right here to listen to anything you want to say, because i already love you. before you were born. I already searched for you. and now i found you. you will stay here, and i will keep you safe." and oddly enough, i believed him.

Slowly, he leans in, husshing me softly, and places his lips over my pink small ones. The suction was so... enticing it made me cling onto him tighter.

He smiles and pulls away from me.

" Stay right her, my little princess. I'll get your breakfast."

He strutted out of the room and down the stairs, I heard Didyme's shrill happy voice exclaim something, and then the sound of porcelain plaints clanging. Then Aro reappeared in the room from no where.

I squeaked noticing his speed. " Sorrry.. " he apologised, " I feel so easy around you, i feel like I can be me around you." he says, handing me a plate of perfectly scrambled eggs, some hard bread, some fruits, a slab of perfectly honey glazed ham, thick and rich, spices plate, and a glass of juice. I wondered how he cooked so fast.

He places a hard piece of board on the bed to act as a table before laying everything down.

" I hope you enjoy the humble meal i prepared, I wish i could prepare better.." he says, i almost saw him blush. I gasped." This is perfect! more than a house guest deserves! thank you so much.. i really.. don't.. deserve any of your kindness.." I reassured him.

Moving on my knees closer to the feast he prepared, I placed a kiss over his nose as a token of appreciation. He smiles as usual, watching me stuff my food down and offering his hankerchief when i had stains. I blushed. I never felt so hungry before.

I wondered where all this food comes from with all the famine and strife within the city.

" Aro, what do you do?" I asked.

" I'm sorry, what?" he replied puzzled and moving closer to me on the bed.

I placed a piece of egg in my mouth and chewed slowly. " Occupation.. you know. like.. my dad was in the senate.. and my mom sews.. what do you do?" I clarified.

He cleared his throat.

" I... run a sort of.. mafia." He says humorously, like someone would joke.

" Come on, be serious." I said.

" I really run a mafia! really! " He says incredulously. Oh? so. he's a MOB BOSS?

" Really ?you don't look like a mob boss." I challenged. " you're too happy." I said.

I heard Caius stiffle a laugh as he walked pass, hearing me.

" What.. so. mob bosses can't be happy?" he challenged back. patting my hair slowly and occassionally placing a kiss on my scalp.

" no, mob bosses get joy from hurting others right? you're alwaysssss happy. it disqualifies you." i said, gulping down my juice.

He chuckles. " how do you know that? are you a mob boss?"

I whimpered. he had beat me in my own game. I was secretly embarassed. He must have taken joy from me being in a difficult situation.

I felt my cheeks heat up.

" You look so pretty when you blush, my little princess." he says, caressing my cheek with his cold hand. I placed my small hands above his, pressing it to my cheek.

" Why do you call me that?" I asked, feeling the tingly sensation of coolness on heat.

" Because you are, my little princess. I promise someday you will be promoted to my queen, and my goddess." he adds, clearing my plate and placing it on the floor before olding me on the bed once more.

We lay down slowly.

" You really are part of the mafia huh?" i said solemnly.

" so what's your thing? smuggling... bandits... child kidnapping...?" i asked humourously.

He turns and looks at me. " yes, well i only have an eye for special ones.. like you, and then i kidnap them.. and then i smile at them alot and serve them breakfast." he jokes again, not taking me seriously.

I harumphed. " RIGHHHHT!" i giggled sarcastically.

" no be serious. what's your thing?" i said firmly this time.

" I kill people... sometimes i loot.. i steal... i lie... i cheat... i drain them dry and destroy their remains... that kind of thing.." he says calmly as if describing something normal.

" Oh, i see" i replied just as normally.

" I'm... supposed to fear oyu but i don't.." i say again, holding his hand.

" Something must be wrong with you then," he jokes again, " Ahhhh, just like me! let's be abnormal together!" he smiles warmly, holding me into him tightly and placing rough kisses all over my face. I giggled.

" I don't doubt that you lie and cheat and kill actually..." i say.

" I know, but you have nothing to worry about. like i said. you're going to be promoted to my queen. i intend to keep you for a very long time." he says.

I smiled and closed my eyes before experimentally pressing my lips against his. slowly. He returns it.

"Aro..?" i asked.

He sighs and places another kiss upon my lips.

" you're..so must have a beautiful wife before right? I bet they all throw themselves all over you." I guessed. If he was taken before i would be hugely upset. I was in the age for marriage, so i was wondering...

He sighs. " yes, that was a long long time ago. she died."

"Oh, i'm sorry... but.. how'd she die?"i asked.

" Oh. i killed her." he stated like it was a normal thing and flahed me a bright smile.

I smiled back." right." i said.

" I do intend to marry a beautiful girl." he says smiling back at me before staring dreamily into space.

So.. i was just a little girl to him all along? i felt so sad inside, i clutched onto his hand as if to tell him never to leave my side.

He turns as soon as i had the thought of sadness, staring deep into my eyes he holds me even closer and presses a gentle kiss over my neck.

" you." he said. trailing his lips over my neck slowly, his hand wander to the apex of my legs. " Oh.." i moaned, my eyes shutting and I grinded against him.

His lips never stopped moving against my skin as his finger works slowly on my nub, pressing it in circles slowly.

I moan again. He removes his hands from my body.

Smiling, he places it in his mouth before moaning like it's the best thing he's ever tasted.

" that was a free preview to how our wedding night would be. trust me. you'd want an experience man in bed, not someone who would use you and dump you. Annnd you should want someone experienced because then we wouldn't send so much time xperimenting and i'd just know exactly how to please you!" he says. he was always sooo... optimistic.. it made me smile.

"Was that a proposal?" i said slyly.

" nope, just.. a free preview." he says, beaming with his brilliant smile.

****  
>ARO! DON'T BLUEBALL US LIKE THAT! awwwwwwww.<p>

so. it might sound unmatching cus i wrote it with 5 year old pici in mind.. then i found it slightly disturbing so i resorted to turn it into someone older.. at least a teen like.. developed enough :)

written with inspiration from olivia aka silentsuicide. :)

for ya.

yep ^^

and written for my special one, as always, although you're not here now, but it's kinda for you-ish :)


	3. Menstruation

Another update today :)

xxxxxxx

SPOV

The stolen glances were unbearable, not enough to live with. It made me feel jealous, a wild fire lighting in my chest, fueled by fury and desire. Such pain cannot exist without the inklings of pleasure which taint my thoughts.

Marcus was exuberant around his wife, and as I grew older I began to understand why. Didyme's " happy spells" intoxicated Marcus, it made him follow her around like a drunk squirrel eyeing a barrel of brandy. Of course, if the drunk squirrel occasionally made out with the barrel, and made it squeak rhythmically while they were alone. I did not understand why.

I tried reading up, researching on the.. principles that govern love and marriage. Most of them were kept in Aro's top shelves, of course. Away from me.

I rolled my eyes internally. I'm not a child anymore, now that I'm a little more grown up.

I started feeling my chest become tender and puffy, my stomach and lower back would hurt sometimes. Didyme smiled and dismissed it off as just "growing pains" and that i would soon understand more.

Little did I realise that the day was soon.

The next morning, I woke up with Aro looking at me fearfully form the corner of the room. I twitched my head, and looking down I saw the perfect white sheets caked with blood from my waist down, my thighs streaming with blood. So, that's the cost of becoming a woman? I tried sitting up, but my head rolled back with dizziness and a painful throbbing. " Ugh.. ouch..." I groaned, before feeling a stab to my womb area. I screamed.

A few seconds later Didyme rushed in, observing her brother in the corner and then her eyes fixated on me.

She was no longer my mommy. For that second, she looked posessed, as if an emotion between anger, want and fear. It was like a slow motion for the next minute, Didyme charged towards me with a feral growl, I moved back, my heart beating frantically and i was still in pain, I cowered at the edge away from Didyme, then I saw Aro's arms throw Didyme against the wall before she tried to come at me again.

" NO SISTER!" Aro commanded fearfully, trying to calm her down. " Mar.. MARCUS! GET IN HERE NOW!" he yelled once more.

" I WANT THAT SWEET, BLOOD, THAT HOLY, PURE... LIFE THAT FLOWS. PLEASE BROTHER, IF YOU LOVE ME LET ME GO!" she yelled again, her eyes were wild. I trembled in the corner, unable to move away any further, tears flowing from my eyes. " Aro? What's going on? why am i bleeding?" I asked frantically, feeling another pang of pain hit me, and then .. somewhere in my lower regions i felt a gush of warmth followed by a tensing pain.

I curled up, facing away when i heard Marcus hush his wife, and drag her out. Aro closed his eyes for a few seconds and approached me slowly, his eyes were wild as well, and i knew that he was different.

" Shhh, hush love, now i want you to get into the bathtub, run yourself some water, go. i will clear this place up. Stay in the bathe. please." he says in a calm tone, telling me clear directions. I stood up, my abdomen cringing internally, and the warm red fluid dribbled down from my dress across my legs, to the back of my knees and then onto the floor, I ran into the bathroom and tore my garment off before splashing into the hot water which was already there. Moments later, I heard his footsteps. He crouched beside the bathe and removed his toga, stepping in. He waded towards me slowly, and steadily, his eyes holding me in place.

" Are you going to hurt me? Do you want my blood too...?" I stammered, swimming to the further end of the pool.

" Shhh.. no, i would never. Please, stay where you are." he whispers across the echo bouncing off the water, it took him no more than a second to cover the distance of two and a half meters. I felt his cold thigh between my legs, acting as a pedestal for me to rest on, he pushes me against the wall with his arms securely around me.

" You're.. really cold.." I observed.

He seemed to ignore me. " My love, please, do not be afraid. I have enough control in myself to not attack you. I.. well.. this i s hard to explain.. goodness." he smiles embarassed, and closes his eyes, tryign to gather his thoughts perhaps. I saw a pale.. little.. head thing bobbing across the water, and I reached my hand to grab it. Aro's eyes snapped open, looking at me. Little did i realise that it was his.. well.. his junior. I blushed and let go of it imediately.

His expression softened, he held me in his arms gently and waded across to a stone ledge where we sat down. I poured water over my neck and shoulders to keep warm, though the pains did not cease.

" You've.. reached a certain time in your life which heralds in that you are officially a woman. Every female gets it. We're not sure why, the superstitions of rome say that it's because women are evil or something, but we are etruscans, and we do not believe that at all. It is not dirty, it is not wrong, and it is natural Okay? do not be ashamed, you are simply growing." he smiles, eyeing my developing breasts. I blush.

" You will.. know the details of it later on, but what will happen is that yo would get your.. well, your period every once a month, and then for a week or so after that, you would be fertile, meaning able to concieve a child." My eyes widened. A CHILD EVERY MONTH?

" That means i get pregnant once every month? that's terrible. is that why people have so many siblings?" I gasped.

" What.. no! no, it doesn't... work that way! It means that if we.. _do it_.. you would concieve."

" do.. what?" i asked again.

Aro smiled and closed his eyes, his head rolling back against the marble wall. He waded across the water to face me. Then he takes my hand and places it over his.. thing.

My hand tightened itself around his shaft in shock. He moans. I did not understand.

" This. will go inside of your body through where you are bleeding now, not that it would bleed after the one week per month... and well it would.. we're not sure actually, the gods would give us a child." he explains the best he could.

" Why don't I have it?" I asked again, pulling at it and studying its shape and form. " It's really big... how's it gonna fit?"

" Why, I am flattered." he says, smilling and placing a kiss over my brow. " think of it as a lock and key mechanism. Hmm? makes sense now? and it won't fit, you'd expand, your hymen would break and you would bleed."

" MORE BLEEDING? How come you don't bleed while we females do?" i yelled in shock, tightening my grasp on his.. thing. His eyes tighten as he mutters something under his breath. " We.. have no idea yet, but i refuse to believe superstitions."

I had to accept those facts for now.

" Does it feel good when I pull on it? does it hurt?" I enquired with more curiosity. He smiles. " No no, no pain, just as you would feel when I do this perhaps." he says, his finger travelling to the apex of my legs and rubbing my bud gently. I close my eyes, feeling a wave of pleasure course through my lower half. " Mmmm... more.." I moaned, pulling on his hair. He purrs. " It is said to relief the pain of getting your period, I should know." he smiles once more, feeling my little hand working to tug on his shaft.

I felt another sharp stab of pain, and i leaned onto his frame for support while wincing in pain.

" Okayy let's get you into some fresh clothes now, the water's getting cold.." he says, seemingly, the water around his had turned into slight icicles. I smiled back, letting him carry me back. He gave me some fresh towels which i used to tie around my waist and then across my legs so as to absorb the blood, and then led me back to our room in his toga before removing it again.

" You, sleep. I'll get you some wine," he commands as he made his way down and back again, holding my glass in one hand. It was warm. I drank up quietly and then laid back again, noticing that the sheets that i had previously soiled was now gone, replaced by a fresh maroon bedsheet. Of course he'd use maroon, then no one would see my blood.

I turned over and he spooned me with both his arms, placing light fluttering kisses over my neck. Then I felt his arm snake down towards mylegs once more. He pushed aside the cotton clothes, sliding his fingers across my lady bits, and bringing to newly bloodied fingers to his lips. He sighs.

" Your blood is heavenly.. at least I can consume it safely, and look, we can even save up on the towels!" he said in wonder, his fingers going back for more. I fell asleep, listening to how he would lick on his fingers and smack his lips, whispering thank yous to me and kissing the back of my ear.

So, my first period was not at all that unpleasant, but i'd have to deal with the pain later on. Not the physical pain of me, but when i screamed, I noticed Aro fuss over me some more, and he would tell me he was so sorry for being useless or not taking the pain away, he would stifle his tears back, though no tears ever came, and hold onto me as tightly as he could possibly do so while pressing hot compressing towels onto my body. he made them cold quickly and he replaced them quickly as well.

I lay in bed the whole week, and Aro taught me music and literature from the bedside, and at night he would carry me out of the house to watch the stars and take me home again when I was asleep. I purred in my sleep a silent word of thanks to whomever god bestowed upon me this wonderful guardian.

xxxxxxxxx

Aro has his first experience with explaining how menstrual cramps work and how to.. well.. have a child, which they may or may not almost have... later on..

did you enjoy that? it was inspired by one of my previous rps with my very special person, whom might not even be reading this right now. It makes me sad that she is busy to talk to me, but it's alright. I will miss her silently.


End file.
